


Watching over every last bit

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: "I love you" Fic Requests, Hair Dyeing, M/M, On a sunny Tuesday afternoon the late sunlight glowing in your hair, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: For the first time in his life, Vixel treasured his eyes more than his ears.





	Watching over every last bit

The smell of hair dye still lingered a bit around him. However, the dye itself was already dry and fully applied.

Vixel was, since forever, a man that trusted his hearing above everything else. He was pretty sure that, should he ever lose his eyesight, he’d be able to keep on moving with little trouble. That’s not to say he didn’t appreciate looking at the world, but it was never the means of learning of it that he valued the most.

Funny, how that changed.

Looking at the man in front of him, Vixel suddenly focused on the little details. The tattoo under his eyes, the color of his clothes going everywhere, and yet still just blending together with pleasant ease, his hair’s color shifting to another shade at the tips.

He still thought of how his voice changed, from the day-to-day life, to his shows, to whenever he needed to charm someone flawlessly. To the noise his daggers made when they flew through the circus, and the battlefield. The way his shoes clicked on the ground.

Vixel noticed all of that, sure. But for the first time in his life, he didn't want to hear something. He wanted to look. To take in as much as possible, and never forget a single thing. He wanted to see every bit of skin Fritz let out, every expression, all of him. He wanted that so much.

“You hair color is a bit different now. Did you change the dye?”

Fritz sighed before answering. “Yeah, the old one was starting to fade, and the one I picked this time was a different brand than the usual. But it’s not like they’re THAT much darker or anything. You didn’t tell me you had good eyes as well as ears, conductor!”

Vixel chuckled, hiding the fact that he was just paying that much attention. “Not that good, I assure you. But I’m so used to the usual tone, that I felt like something was just a bit off.” _You're still wonderful_ , he held back.

The circus performer stretched a bit, letting the sun that graced the Halidom’s Grounds cover all of him once more, before he asked. “Well, it’s about time I shake things up a bit with my hair. You got any suggestions?”

Thinking for a bit, Vixel answered. “Why don’t you just let your natural color come back to all of it again? I’ve only ever seen you with something on your tips.”

Fritz reflected on that suggestion, before shrugging. “Heh, why not? Sure has been a pretty long while since I last let my all of my hair get all natural and stuff. Will be nice to go back to the roots.” He said, before chuckling at his own accidental pun.

Looking at the spot the sun already was at the sky, Fritz sighed again. “Heh, gotta get back to the circus. Annelie has a new number she wants to see if we can try, and I agreed to practice about now.” He explained, before a smile lit on his face again. “Would you like to come watch us do so?”

“Yes. It’s always nice to see you throwing your daggers at targets other than old church windows.”

Laughing at their inside joke, he replied. “Just like your hands are much more beautiful when they’re not punching someone in the face.”

Beautiful.

Vixel’s heart skipped a beat, not just from that, but also from the way Fritz went ahead, his heels stepping on the grass, the afternoon sun making everything about him shine all the more brightly. Fully aware of what he was feeling, the conductor softly let his emotions escape.

“I love you.”

If Fritz had hearing half as good as Vixel’s, he’d have picked up on that.

However, far ahead as he was…

“Hey, Vixel! You coming?”

Just like how he was treasuring this new experience of appreciating what he saw… Vixel decided he’d spent some more time silently treasuring this feeling that he waited so long for.

“Of course! Hold on, I’m right behind you.”

The dagger thrower had his own life, after all. Vixel didn’t feel like he should burst in it like that, even if his own life was more and more in Fritz’s shape.

Not yet, at least. For now, he’d just follow him, his heart beating faster when he looked his way.


End file.
